Elevator systems include a variety of devices that allow individuals to interact with the elevator system. For example, traditional hall call buttons allow elevator passengers to provide an indication that elevator service is desired from a particular landing. Car operating panels traditionally have allowed passengers to enter a desired destination floor to which they desire to be carried. More recently, destination entry devices allow passengers to indicate a desired destination from outside of an elevator car. Destination entry devices also may provide information to the passenger regarding the requested elevator service, such as the car that will carry the passenger to the desired destination.
Some elevator devices also provide features that allow authorized individuals to access certain portions of the elevator system. For example, some elevator system devices include a keyhole to receive a key from an authorized individual. If an appropriate key is inserted and turned, for example, the device may operate in a manner that allows an authorized individual to perform certain tasks, such as controlling aspects of the elevator system or altering some functionality or feature of the system.
One drawback to some known devices is that they are susceptible to vandalism. Manual keyholes, for example, may be tempting to unauthorized individuals to attempt to gain access to an otherwise protected or unaccessible portion of the system. Configuring elevator system devices to be less susceptible to vandalism brings with it the challenge of making the device relatively accessible to an authorized individual.